Nine Lives
by touchnotthecat
Summary: Warren Worthington III finds he already knows someone at Xavier's school from a previous experience and she isn't someone you can forget. Please R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay yeah so I hope you enjoy this story, I though Archangel wasn't in the third movie nearly enough so I decided to write a fic about him hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be cool if I did own x-men then I would be all rich and get to see the movies being made but alas I don't Stan Lee does…lucky duck!

Chapter One

The wind teased Rory's hair. She looked bellow her as one of her boots worked itself of her foot. She had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't do this," She screamed up at him.

"I am sorry Roar but I have to, for your sake."

"No please no," She screamed feeling his grip loosening from her hand. Her other hand shot up and grabbed his forearm. She claws dug into his arm. He screamed and let go.

Rory wondered how she got herself into this. She had been walking along the Golden Gate Bridge with her boyfriend Derek. Last summer she had told him what she was…who she was. He hadn't spoken to her in a year until today.

He had showed up at her Grandmothers front door demanding to see her. She had been excited to hear from him and gone when he asked her to go for a walk with him. They had ended up on the Golden Gate Bridge looking out over the bay and Alcatraz. That was when he pushed her. She had twisted her self around and grabbed his hand.

Rory Fitzpatrick had been a normal preteen until, when she turned twelve, she started to change. Her mother died when she was two and had a pretty solid relationship with her father. One day after having an enormous fight with her best friend she came home crying. When she looked in the mirror she saw her eyes for the first time. Instead of the normal circular pupils they had become slits like her cats and what was once blue was now amber. She had screamed but her dad was at work.

Then her nails would grow when ever she was scared or upset, and then retract again when she calmed down. It was defiantly the tail and ears that scared her the most. She usually hid her tail under a long skirt and her cat like ears that were on the top of her head under a thick black hair band.

When her father found out about the real Rory he changed. He had driven her from their Las Vegas home to her grandmother (her mother's mother) and left her there. That was five years ago and now she was seventeen facing her doom.

"I am sorry," He whispered to her before letting go.

She was screaming…falling…She didn't want to die, she didn't deserve to die, she hadn't done anything wrong. She was a good person. People were looking over the edge at her. She closed her eyes tears falling off her face into the air when she hit something.

It wasn't cold or liquid so she opened her eyes. It was a guy, but that wasn't what shocked her, it was his wings.

"Hold on," He said to her. She threw her arms around his neck. He had one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulder.

When they touched down they were in a park. He gently placed her back on her feet and she was able to get a good look at him. He was around 5'9", with blonde hair and blue eyes; he had enormous white wings that were at least six feet for each wing. He folded them into his back when he caught Rory staring. He was in jeans and a tattered white shirt that had obviously ripped when he had extended his wings.

"Sorry," She said quickly, "And thank-you for saving my life." He glanced at her then the ground.

"It wasn't a problem." He turned and walked a few feet away and picked up a brown trench coat. It occurred to Rory that he had been walking through the park when he saw her fall.

"Wow you are a real live super man huh?"

He glanced at her, he was very shy, "Not really," He picked up a brown suit case and started to walk away.

"You shouldn't cover up your wings!" Rory yelled at his back, "They are beautiful," She said casually catching up with him.

"Glad you think so," He said staring at the pavement in front of him.

"You could have worse," She said casually. He stopped and looked at her.

"How do you figure that? I am a mutant!" She jumped at the sudden attack.

"Just there are worse gifts to have, that all," She shrugged. "You could have a tail," He looked at her. And slowly she unrolled her tail and brought it out from under her skirt. His eyes widened at the sight. "Hey! You are the one with the wings!" She said defensivly.

He looked at her face. "You're a…."

"I don't have eyes like this just for show ya know," She smiled at him and he could see her slightly larger eye teeth. He took a few steps closer to her.

"When did _you_ find out?"

"When I was twelve," She said proudly. Rory was proud of her gift. It had taken her grandmother a long time to instill in her pride of who she was. "And that's not all." She said smiling as she dragged of the black hair band and showed him her ears. They stood up under her thick blonde hair that went to the low of her back.

She wasn't sure why he brought this out in her. She hadn't told anyone except family about her gift until she was at school. She was a student at Xavier's School. She had come home to help her grandmother bury an old friend of hers. Rory knew her grandmother would need her support.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked her stepping even closer.

"I am not really sure, but I saw you fly over the city earlier today. When you….uh…_left _the Worthington Labs, I thought that was really brave, I know what it can be like, when people want you to do something you know is wrong."

"How did you know I was forced into it?"

"Not many people throw themselves out of buildings they are voluntarily in." He nodded. "Do you wanna grab a coffee or something?" He looked at her, "I mean it is the least I can do, you did save my life."

He nodded slowly, "Alright,"

"Great, I am Rory Fitzpatrick by the way." She held out her hand and he took it.

"Nice to meet you Rory, I am Warren Worthington the 3rd." She stared at him a minute.

"Wow, you really were being forced into the cure weren't you?"

"Why don't we get that coffee?" Rory nodded.

"Let's,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rory Fitzpatrick was defiantly what you would call pretty, even though her gift was a physical one. Which big amber eyes and long blonde hair she seemed fit the mold of model but she hated being stereotyped. She wasn't a dumb blonde.

Her long black tail and black ears stood out among her mostly normal appearance. Her longer eye teeth stood out in her smile but she could get away with smiling in public and not many people noticed unless they were looking.

"Well, he offered to drive me to go and get the cure. I said no and he actually said he had to save my soul. If you ask me it is his soul that needs saving." Rory nodded and looked into her latte. She had taken Warren to a café that was friendly towards mutants that her grandmother would take her too.

He nodded and looked at the table he hadn't wanted anything. She glanced at him, "You aren't used to being round others are you?" He glanced at her and realized that when she said others she meant other mutants.

"Oh, no, my father believed being a mutant was a less than favorable attribute." He gave her a small sad smile that made her heart break. "He dedicated his life to finding a 'cure' to save his only son. Eventually I realized I didn't want to be saved… didn't _need_ to be saved." He nodded and looked at his hands.

Rory wasn't sure what to say, she was defiantly left speechless, "At least he cared," She said quietly. He looked at her.

"I suppose,"

They fell into an uncomfortable silence; Rory had to find something to say. "Where do you plan to go?" He shrugged.

"I am not sure where I can go,"

A thought hit Rory, "I know," She started digging around in the old leather backpack that she took every where; it had been around her shoulder in the fall so she avoided dropping it. "Here," She handed him a white business card. He looked at it.

"I am a little old for private school." He said handing her back the card.

She opened her mouth to explain but stopped distracted, "How old are you?" He stared at her slightly surprised, "If you don't mind me asking that is?"

"Twenty two," She nodded taking in the answer doing the math in her head, five years wasn't all that much difference.

"Sorry, uh it isn't just a private school; it is a safe place for people like us. It is run by Charles Xavier; I have been there for four years. It is really… great," She took the card back from him and pulled out a pen. She scribbled down her name on it and a time and flight number. "I am flying back tomorrow, and if you, ya know, want to join me, feel free." She held out the card and for a few seconds thought he wasn't going to take it but took it at the last second.

"I will consider it."

"Great," Rory said flashing him one of her famous smiles. He nodded and she saw the clock behind him. "Oh god," She stood up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oh I told my grandma I would be home a half an hour ago to pack." She hoisted the backpack on her shoulder and turned to Warren. She held out her hand and shook his. "It has been a real pleasure meeting you Warren and I hope to see you again and thank you for saving my life."

He nodded, "It has been an experience meeting you Miss Fitzpatrick."

"Call me Rory,"

"Alright Rory," And with that they parted ways and on the whole way home Rory was praying to her personal god that he would meet her at the airport tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rory stood on her tip toes looking over her grandmother trying to see through the mass of people milling around the entrance to the airport.

"I have had more emotional good byes you know young lady." Rory looked at her grandmother.

Rory's grandmother was one of the original feminist hippies. Her long grey hair was braided down her back. She was wearing a loose tie die shirt and blue jeans with a hole in one knee. She had blue eyes with a ring of brown ring around the outside. Rory adored her.

"Sorry Grandma," Rory said giving her grandmother a hug.

"Don't worry Hun; I know what it is like to be young and in love." Rory looked at her grandma.

"I am not in love," She said.

"Yeah, right." Said her grandmother giving her a fake smile.

"I was only with him for like an hour."

"Hun its love it only takes a glance." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I am going to miss my flight," She hugged her grandmother.

"You write you hear?"

"Yes grandma."

"Good, I love you."

"I love you too."

Her grandmother kissed her on the forehead, "One because I will miss you," She kissed Rory on her right cheek, "One because I love you," and then again on her left, "And one because I always will."

Rory smiled and gave her grandma one more hug and kiss before checking in and going to wait at her flight.

She sat down uncomfortably trying her best not to sit on her tail which was hidden under a long red skirt. Her black hair band was on; her hair was in a ponytail. She looked around once more. She was wearing her favourite black sweater that ended under her bust and a leather vest. Sure she had taken a little more time getting ready that morning but, it wasn't because there was a possibility that Warren was going to be there, it was just because she wanted to look nice.

She sat back, 'yeah right' she thought. Rory had always been a bit of a romantic… he did literally sweep her off her feet. It wasn't like she was still getting over Derek. It was pretty clear what he thought of her when there was not a word heard from him after Rory dropped the bomb. She had gotten over him and just went on the walk to talk to him, catch up, she had no intention of rekindling things with him. Hi position was clear but she hoped there would be a connection there still but obviously there wasn't.

"Now boarding flight 7-65 to JFK." The serene voice came over the loud speaker. Rory shrugged and got up picking up her back pack. It was a long shot anyway but hey she gave it her best try.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I plan to follow the third movies plan of action, hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter Four

Rory pushed her hair out of her face, missing her hair band for once in her life. Now back at school she never wore the hair band, and all her clothes were tailored for her tail. She was more relaxed.

She stared down into the big white mixing bowl. This was the seventh batch of cookies and her shoulder was aching from creaming the butter but for some reason something kept driving her. All day Rory had seen the younger, _and_ the older, of the resident's of Xavier's school come in and out of the kitchen to try several kinds of cookie. The smell of cookies baking always made Rory feel safe and at home. She, and everyone else needed that now more then ever.

She looked down at the half cup of butter in the bowl and picked up the wooden spoon again.

"Why don't you get Peter to do that?" Rory looked up to see Jubilee walk into the kitchen.

"Because he does it to hard and the butter becomes greasy and gross." She said mixing again.

Jubilee hoisted her self on the counter, "What ever," She picked up a handful of chocolate chips and started to throw them in the air and catch them in her mouth.

Jubilee and Rory had been best friends since they first met on their first day at the school. They had been really close with Kitty Pride but she was really busy with X-Men training. And even though they had always been warm and welcoming Rogue had never been all that interested in hanging out with Rory or Jubilee compared to Bobby or Wolverine.

Jubilee was wearing a red racing jacket; a black pleated skirt and black razor back tank top with yellow high tops. Rory had always envied Jubilee's fashion sense, and even succumbed to a make over or two but never looked at good as Jubilee with her jet back hair and her ability to pull it all together.

Jubilee picked up a peanut butter cookie when her handful of chips were done and munched on the outside of it.

"Why are you baking cookies?" Rory looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"What else is there to do?" Jubilee nodded at Rory's answer. Today had been hard, Professor Xavier's funeral had taken place and everyone's emotions were raw. Jubilee's eyes were noticeably red but Rory didn't draw attention to it. Unlike herself Jubilee was very internal with her emotions.

Artie walked into the big kitchen blinked at the iPod in the speakers and it switched from Teddy Geiger's "For You I Will," to Tom Jones's "Pussy Cat". Rory turned and glowered at him.

"Artie don't! I love that song, and you aren't funy." She picked up the remote and changed it back. Artie shrugged hiding behind his round glasses. He sat heavily on a stool across the inset island from Jubilee.

She rolled her eyes and shoved a platter of sugar cookies his way. "Try some for me?" She asked. The fifteen year old had had a crush on Rory since he arrived. He nodded and picked up a cookie.

"Hey Pussy Cat," She turned to face Peter Rasputin a.k.a. Colossus walk into the kitchen. "You are looking unbelievably house wifely today," Rory stared at him not sure whether to be offended or glad at the compliment. She was wearing a full black skirt and a green cardigan that was unbuttoned half way up her stomach and the sleeves were rolled up.

"You know I hate it when you call me that!" She said, not all the upset, turning back to the new batch.

"Ya I know." He said ignoring her complaints. He leaned against counter and picked up an oatmeal cookie, one without raisin after meticulous inspection. Rory was watching him.

"That batch doesn't have raisins," He nodded and bit into the cookie.

"Do you think they are going to close the school?" Artie asked looking up from the cookie he was almost finished.

"No," Rory said more confidently then she felt.

"I hope they don't," Jubilee said looking at her hands.

"Has anyone seen Storm today?" Rory said trying her best to change the subject. The thought of the school closing was too much for her to bare today of all days.

"She's meeting a new guy," Peter said picking up another cookie.

"Really? What's his gift?" Artie asked perking up slightly.

"I dunno, wasn't visible," Peter said.

"Lucky him," Rory said under her breath, she could hear Artie moan.

"No…no…no! I won't allow it! No more discussions on the pros and cons of physical and mental mutations please!" Jubilee moaned.

"That is only because you know I would win," Rory said smiling at her.

"I know how you feel Roar, why don't we go out and discuss our pain," Peter said placing both hands on his heart. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't count, you can turn it off."

"Rain check then?" She scoffed at him. Peter had been trying to get a date out of her since they first met. They were trying their best to act natural but all felt slightly uncomfortable under the emotional strain.

"Any clues about his mutation?" Artie asked.

"No," Peter answered. "Oh by the way, I have something for you Roar,"

"What is it this time?" She asked smiling at him but the smile melted away when she saw what he was holding up.

"What?" He asked when he saw the look on her face.

Rory couldn't believe it; it was too good to be true. Peter was holding a long white feather.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and I am looking forward to more…should I let you all sit on the edge of the cliff? No I will update enjoy!

Chapter Five

"Where did you get this?" Rory demanded snatching the feather from Peter's hand.

"In- In the hall. Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Rory looked at them all before ripping of the apron that was around her waist and running through the mansion. She took the stairs two at a time and ran down the hallway of bedrooms glancing in each door.

"You can have one of the rooms upstairs." She turned at Storms voice.

"Thank-you," Was the reply. Rory nearly passed out when she heard the voice. They were in the entrance hall.

Rory took a run at the banister that hung out over the entrance way and almost jumped it but stopped last minute. She was after all wearing a skirt maybe that wasn't the best idea. She turned and ran down the stairs instead.

When she hit the first landing she saw him. He was standing beside Storm. He looked at her and then looked away only to take a double take.

"WARREN!" She squealed. Rory dashed down the other stairs. She ran across the entrance hall and threw her arms around his neck, throwing her 5'7" frame against his chest. He took a few steps back at the impact.

Rory suddenly realized what she was doing. She had known him for an overall of around an hour and here she was hugging him in the middle of the school. She let go and took a few steps back. He was staring at her like she was crazy but there was defiantly recognition there.

"Hi," He said quietly.

"Oh, well I am glad to see you know someone, that will make the adjustment easier," Storm stuttered a little shocked at Rory's reaction herself.

Rory glanced at the leather bag at Warren's feet. "Are you moving in here?" She asked brightly.

"Uh, yes," He said not really holding her gaze. He was really shy, Rory could get that out of him soon enough…although she didn't really want to.

"That's great," She said smiling brightly at him.

"Well, Rory since you seem to know Warren, why don't you show him to the room on the third floor that one that is empty in the left wing," Rory nodded brightly.

The "Left Wing" was where all the older male residents stayed, among others Peter, and Bobby stayed there. On the other side of the hall-like story, the girls stayed but every one was usually hanging out in the common room in the middle of the floor. And even though Warren wasn't actually going to be a student Rory was glad he was staying there instead of with the teachers on the first floor.

"Yeah, I would love to," She smiled at him again. "Come on I will show you your new room." Warren nodded and picked up his bag he had dropped when Rory had hugged him.

He was a few steps behind Rory on the stairs until she stopped and waited for him to be on equal footing with her. She smiled at him as they continued up the stairs.

"Sorry about the hug by the way," She said quietly. "I do a lot of things without thinking them through."

"It all right really," He said quietly following her up the next flight of stairs.

"So…" Rory started after they had fallen into an uncomfortable silence, "How did you get here,"

"I flew," He said quietly.

Rory nodded and then it hit her, "Oh of course, ha like you would have gotten here any other way,"

He looked at her, "Oh not on these," He said pointing with his thumb over his shoulder. He actually laughed, "Are you kidding? I would have been hit by a plane."

Rory looked at him, "Right….never though of that." She said blushing slightly.

"I have a private plane," She raised her eyebrows. He shrugged, "Well, my dad does." She nodded understanding.

When they reached the third floor they stopped. "This is us." She said turning to the left. Warren followed her. "This is where all of the older…" She was going to say kids but didn't think that would endear Warren to the floor, "People stay. That is Peter Rasputin's room and that is Bobby Drake's." She pointed out the specific rooms, "They are really nice guys,"

Warren nodded before they stopped outside a room that was furnished but clearly not lived in, "And this is your room," Rory said brightly. He nodded and stepped into it. He put his bag down and looked around. Rory found her self leaning on the doorframe, watching him. He shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the bed. He turned obviously feeling her eyes on him.

His shirt was ripped where his wings protruded. "Where do you stay?" He asked. Rory was slightly taken aback by the question, "Out of curiosity." He added hastily.

"'Course, down the hall," She nodded and they fell into silence again. "If you don't want to unpack right now, I can introduce you to some of my friends," He looked at her.

"Sure," He answered not knowing what else to say.

"Come on," Rory took off down the hall and Warren followed her, hands in his pockets. "I was in the kitchen when you arrived." He nodded. "Do you like cookies?" She asked.

"Uh…I suppose,"

She smiled, "Good because I just made a horrendous amount." He nodded.

They both walked into the smoke clouded kitchen. "What the hell did you guys do!" Rory said choking on the smoke. Warren put his wrist over his mouth coughing as well.

"I am so sorry Rory, but you just left the last batch and we figured we could finish it!" Jubilee's voice came through the thick grey smoke.

"Well get them out of the oven!" Rory yelled stumbling into the smoky kitchen, Warren close behind her.

"It's too hot," Artie said.

"Hello!" There was no response, "Peter!"

"Oh right," She could hear Peter say, there was a strange metallic sound and soon the smoking cookies were out of the kitchen and on the porch outside the group walked out of the kitchen staring at the cookie sheet with the strangely shaped black chunks.

"Good job," Rory said looking at her friend; Jubilee shrugged and looked over Rory's shoulder at Warren.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"Oh sorry Warren, This is my friend Jubilee Lee, This is Peter Rasputin and this is Artie," She said pointing out each as she said there names. Warren nodded at each. "Guys this is Warren Worthington the 3rd."

"Hi," Was Peter's gruff response, he shook Warren's hand. "Nice wings he said causally." Peter could see over Warren's shoulder, with his 6'8" frame, even though Warren's wings were closed tightly to his back.

"Uh, thanks," Warren said quietly.

"You're the guy-

Jubilee stopped talking when she saw Rory shaking her head vigorously behind Warren, Jubilee and almost all the students had seen the news announcement this morning about how the cure was effecting different mutants and there had been a clear picture of Warren on the segment jumping out the window. "Who just arrived nice to meet you," She shook Warren's hand, recovering just in time.

"Oww," He said after getting a shock.

"Oh, sorry, that is my bad hand." Jubilee said blushing.

"It's okay," Warren said rubbing his hand.

They all looked at Artie who was balancing on the balls of his feet. "Don't you have class?" Peter asked.

"Oh right," Artie ran off the deck and back into the mansion.

"Welcome to Mutant High," Peter said sauntering back into the house.

"Where are you going?" Jubilee asked after him.

"X training,"

"Oh," Jubilee nodded and looked at Warren and Rory, "Oh crap I have physics!" She ran back into the mansion leaving Rory and Warren outside.

Rory smiled at Warren, "So how you enjoying it so far?"

Warren looked out over the extensive gardens. "It's nice …your friends seem nice,"

Rory shrugged, "That's only because you don't know them," He looked at her, "Just kidding," He nodded and looked out over the garden again.

Rory smiled in spite of her self. She was going to enjoy having him here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rory leaned against the cold cement railing looking out over the garden. Warren and herself had been left standing on the terrace. Warren leaned beside her. She looked at him and smiled. He gave her a small smile in return.

"How long did you say you have been here?" He asked watching her for the first time.

"Four years," answered Rory nodding looking back out over the garden "First time I ever felt slightly normal was when I came here," Rory nodded thinking back over her time at the school, "Even tough I am one of the few with a physically obvious mutation," She looked at Warren, "'til you came of course."

"Of course," He said smiling again. They fell into an uncomfortable silence, which was finally broken by Warren, "What's X-Training?"

"Oh…. uh, have you ever heard of the X-Men?"

Warren nodded.

"Well once you graduate, you're allowed to start to train to become an X-Man." Rory nodded.

Warren looked at her, "Are you going to become an X-Man?"

Rory laughed, Warren just stared at her, "Oh no… no defiantly not." She chuckled still thinking of herself in an X-Suit, "I would look like Cat Woman,"

Warren laughed quietly at the remark, "Anyway I still have a few months before I graduate," She continued.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I decided to stick to it, get a few more classes under my belt before I left, the cool thing is though I will grad with Jubilee. She is a few months younger then I." Warren nodded.

"What do you plan to do after you graduate?"

Rory thought over the question, "You won't laugh?" She asked feeling slightly self-conscious. Warren shook his head. "I want to become a home economics teacher here. They don't have one yet."

He nodded at her answer, "What do you want to do?" She asked. He gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"I don't know, I was supposed to inherit Worthington Labs…. But I can say with a lot of confidence that that won't happen." Rory smiled at him.

"You never know," She added.

He rolled his eyes, "In this context I think I do." She nodded deciding to drop the subject. "I should go unpack," Warren said looking at Rory.

"Yeah, I…" She was distracted when she looked at his back. He squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. "Are all you're shirt's like that?" She asked.

Warren looked over his shoulder. Where his wings protruded it was obvious he had cut through the material to create crude holes. The material was badly frayed already. "Uh…yeah, shirts don't come in my size really," He gave her a weak smile before looking at his feet.

"I could tailor your shirts for you," Rory offered. He looked at her.

"You could?"

"Oh yeah, I mean I have already done all my pants and skirts," She turned to he could see her tail in the back of her jeans. "I love to sew, it wouldn't be any trouble."

"Uh…thanks," He said uncomfortably.

"What are friends for?" She said brightly looking at him. The simple remark seemed to catch him off guard.

"Friends?" He repeated.

"Friends." Rory repeated strongly smiling at him.

"Right," Warren answered looking at his feet.

"Come on, I will get your shirts when you go to your room." He nodded and they both went back into the mansion.

Rory didn't really want to be Warren's friend…or at least she wanted more than that. But baby steps seemed the best idea with Warren. He was so shy, so self-conscious. She needed to give him confidence before she would talk about a date.

But for now she was quite happy with fixing his shirts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rory sat on her bed moving her head to the backbeat that was pounding out of her iPod and directly into her ears. Her hands carefully stitched the nearly finished shirt. It was pale blue and a brilliant cut of Italian silk. If she had had her way she would have gotten the shirts before Warren had mutilated them but what could she do?

She was doing the shirts first and then planed to do the tee shirts with her sewing machine. Jubilee came into her room and looked at her.

Rory looked up at her friend. Jubilee's lips were moving but nothing was coming out of her mouth. "WHAT!" Rory demanded, Jubilee jumped and came over a turned off the iPod.

"Don't have it so loud, you will wreck your hearing." Jubilee said looking at her friend.

Rory stared at Jubilee, "Yes mother," Jubilee gave her a playful punch in the shoulder and asked her original question.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh these are Warren's shirts, I said I would fix them for him." A coy smile came over Jubilee's face, "What?" Rory asked feeling her self blush uncontrollably.

"You like him!"

"No I don't," Rory defended.

"You love him…you want to marry him!" Jubilee egged Rory on.

"No I don't!"

"Who loves who?" Kitty asked walking through the wall. Both Jubilee and Rory jumped.

"Don't do that Kitty, it freaks me out when you sneak up like that!" Rory said glad to be off the topic of her feelings for Warren.

"Sorry," Kitty said distracted. "Who likes who?" She demanded.

"Rory love Warren!" Jubilee said with…jubilation.

"Who?" Kitty asked obviously out of the loop.

"Oh right you haven't met him yet, he is a new guy," Kitty nodded at Jubilees explanation and looked at Rory.

"So is he hot?" Kitty asked Rory buried her face in the shirt.

"Very," Jubilee answered, "He has wings,"

"Wings?" Kitty asked.

"Yes enormous white feathered wings,"

Kitty looked at Rory, "Bet that isn't the only enormous thing he has," Jubilee burst out laughing and Rory moaned and looked at Kitty.

"Catherine Pride, who knew you had it in you?" Jubilee asked between giggles.

"At least I don't have the hots for a terrorist." Kitty looked at her friend.

"Hey, that was so two years ago," Kitty defended.

" '_Oh John do you need help with your English homework_?'" Rory mimicked Kitty. Kitty hit her on the side of the head with a pillow.

"So girls really do have pillow fights," Rory rolled of the bed at the surprising male voice. The three girls looked at the door to see Peter standing in it watching them.

"Oh yeah," Kitty rolled her eyes, "We were just about to play kissing games as well," Peter looked shocked at the comment, "Oh god Peter I am kidding." Kitty rolled her eye again.

"Oh," Peter said looking slightly crest fallen.

Rory got back on her bed, "What cha want?" She asked putting the unfinished shirts on her desk.

"Uh…Bobby, Rogue, Warren and I are going to the screening room to watch a movie wanna come?"

The mansion had a screening room that had a projected screen that was enormous. Used for National Geographic movies and slide shows mostly. Some students would go and watch movies in there on weekends.

"What cha going to watch?" Jubilee asked.

"Uh…Starsky and Hutch," Peter answered.

Kitty moaned a fan of the chick flick, Jubilee stood up, "I'm in," She answered.

Rory stood up too, "Me too."

Kitty rose slowly, "I suppose I will come too." Rory draped an arm around Kitty's shoulders.

"I promise when we are done we can watch the news and try and catch a glimpse of lover boy," Kitty probed Rory in the ribs.

"Shut it!" She demanded. Rory was rubbing her side and Peter looked lost.

"Look," He said rubbing his brow, "I don't know what you are going on about but lets watch this movie sometime this year how 'bout,"

"Keep your metal shorts on," Rory said walking past him to leave.

"Yeah right." He said closing the bedroom door behind the girls.

A/N: yeah not much takes place but it is leading somewhere I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The group of teens tiptoed through the silent mansion. Instead of watching Starsky and Hutch and going to bed they also watched, The Italian Job, Finding Nemo and the Notebook in which all the girls had broken down into tears.

They all crept into the kitchen. And laughed when the door closed behind them. Peter opened the door of the pantry and got them all out soda. Bobby chilled them all and the group dispersed to talk.

Rogue was arguing with Bobby in a corner, they always seemed at each other's throats. Kitty and Peter were discussing the training with Jubilee and Warren was standing beside Rory looking out the window.

"What time is it?" She asked yawning.

"Four," Warren replied glancing at his watch.

"Oh god…I have promised Storm I would teach the fifth graders how to bake sugar cookies at ten tomorrow morning."

"You probably should have stopped watching after the Italian Job then," He said reasonably.

Rory shrugged, "M'eh, I was having fun." She looked at Warren and smiled. They had sat beside each other through all the movies.

"Yeah…me too." He added. Rory opened her mouth to say something she wasn't sure what but she was going to say but Rogue interrupted her.

"You're impossible!" She yelled at Bobby. All the girls followed with insane shushing but a slamming door upstairs soon followed it. All the teens looked at each other.

"Shit," Kitty whispered, saying what they were all thinking. Warren looked at Rory.

"What's up?" He asked quietly.

"There is an eleven o'clock curfew for everyone over sixteen." Rory hurriedly explained. He nodded.

Jubilee looked at the group. "Scatter!" She said and they all bolted for the door on to the terrace. Rory grabbed Warren's hand and dragged him behind her. The teens all ran down the steps of the terrace and into the enormous garden.

Once into the thicker brush they all dove behind an evergreen bush that surrounded the garden. They heard the door open.

"I know you are all out there!" They could hear Storm yell out into the garden. "And you can stay out here, cause I am locking up!" They heard the door slam and everyone burst into laughter. When the laughing died down Kitty sat up.

"You don't think she meant it do you?" The teens looked at each other before getting up again and running back to the door, which indeed was locked.

Peter pulled back a hand but Rory grabbed his arm before he could break the glass.

"Yeah that won't get us caught at all." She said.

Peter looked at her, "You got a better idea, Pussy Cat?"

"I told you don't call me that! And give me a minute to think," Rory looked at the door, then at the seven of them. "I've got it. Warren can fly us all to the third floor balcony, Kitty first and then she can walk us each through the door."

"Why don't I just walk us in here?" Kitty asked looking at Rory.

"Because the chances of all of us navigating through two floors of people dead silently are very slim." She looked at Warren, "You mind?" Warren shook his head, hands in his pockets. "Great, thanks. Lets get started,"

"What about me?" Rory turned to look at Rogue. She did pose a bit of a problem.

"Yeah and me," Rory looked at Peter.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I doubt Warren will be able to carry me three floors up." He said simply. Rory nodded thinking over the problem.

"Well Kitty can take you in here, I doubt you will make that much noise, and Rogue I doubt you will actually get contact with Warren." Warren looked up at the later part of the statement.

"I don't want to risk it." Rogue said standing her ground. Rory nodded.

"Okay well Kitty can take you in here too just don't make any noise when going upstairs."

Rogue nodded. Kitty took them both inside while Warren started to fly them all up.

Eventually they were all inside. Everyone dispersed except Warren and Rory who stood near the door. Jubilee noticed her friend's absence. Jubilee looked back into the common room.

"You guys coming?" She asked.

Rory nodded, "In a minute, you go ahead." Jubilee nodded and left the two. Rory turned to face Warren who was looking at her already.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping out the group like that," Warren shrugged at Rory's words.

"I didn't mind, it was nice to feel like a help rather the a hindrance for once." He gave her a quick smile. Warren's smiles were so brief and rare that Rory had come to treasure each one he shot in her direction.

"I have a few of your shirts ready if you want to get them," He nodded, "Okay come on," She walked into the hall way quietly. Rory looked both ways before turning in the direction of her room.

Carefully she opened the door and snuck in. She waved her hand to show Warren to follow her into the room. Once they were both inside she shut the door carefully and flicked on the light.

Her room was pretty basic. There was a desk like in everyone else's room her bed was a roomy single with a purple sheet set. There was a stuffed cat on her bed that she had had since she was six. On the walls there was a poster of the first concert she went too and her favourite hockey player. Aside from that nothing special stood out.

"Here," Rory picked up a shirt and held it up for Warren to look at. The back housed two enormous holes that were now hemmed around the edge so there was no fraying. "I assumed you didn't want any embroidery around the edge." Warren looked at her and actually gave a small laugh, that actually sounded more like he was exhaling strangely but Rory loved it. "Try it on." Rory offered.

Warren looked at her. "Right now,"

"Sure, I need to make sure the holes are the right size before I do anymore of your shirts." Rory said calmly. Warren nodded seeming to understand the concept. He went to leave. "Wait! Where are you going?" Rory asked before Warren could leave.

"To go and try this on," He answered looking at Rory.

"We can't wander up and down the halls, we'll get caught, try it on here." She said Warren just looked at her.

"Here?" Warren asked looking at Rory.

"Where else? Oh come on Warren, it isn't like I have never seen a guys chest before." He looked at her for a while before starting to unbutton his shirt. Rory started to feel warm as he was doing it. Seeing a guy's chest wasn't the problem, it was the fact that it was Warren's chest that was bothering her. He wasn't as built as Peter but he was certainly easy on the eyes. He stood up when his shirt was off.

"Well uh right," Rory stuttered taking his discarder shirt. Warren crossed his arms self-consciously. "Here is the new shirt." Rory handed him the shirt. He took it and Rory found herself staring at his chest.

"Uh…what do I…?" Rory looked up at Warren's face when she heard his voice. He was looking at his arm. She followed his line of sight. His arm was in the sleeve but he couldn't get it any further because of his wings.

"Oh…uh," Rory came over and took the shirt and went round to look at his wings. "Maybe you have to put them in first before you put your arms in the sleeves." Rory took the shirt and carefully started to put one of his wings through the hole. They were so unbelievably soft and quivered slightly under Rory's touch. "Sorry," She said withdrawing her hands immediately.

"Oh, it's nothing…just no one else has ever touched them before." Rory nodded at Warren's words. She knew the feeling, not many people had touched her tail except by accident. Rory continued to work the shirt on.

"I remember the first time someone touched my tail on purpose. I was fourteen and I was here. Peter had lost his football in this enormous maple tree. So they guys asked me to climb up and get it 'cause of my claws. So I did. Got the ball down then I fell and broke my tail in two places. Wasn't one of my brightest moments," Rory got stuck at the up pointing joint of the wing. "You are going to have to stretch out the wing." She said. "Jean set it for me, my tail is still slightly kinky around those areas."

Warren glanced over her shoulder and stretched the wing as flat as he could. After carefully guiding in some feathers the shirt fit. "There, how does it feel?" Rory asked.

"Uh a little tight," Warren answered.

"Okay, I will widen the holes a bit so they fit and are easier to get over your wings." Warren nodded.

"Thanks,"

"It isn't any trouble," Rory's hands carefully went to the base of his wing to get the shirt off again, "It will probably take a little practise to get it on and off again but you will get used to it." She said confidently. Warren nodded as Rory drew the shirt off the wings.

Rory held the shirt in her hands as Warren put the shirt he had been wearing back on. He looked at her when it was buttoned up again.

"I should get back to my room," He said quietly.

"Yeah, I should probably get to sleep anyway." Rory said looking out the window, the sky was starting to light up as the sun started to rise.

"Right, well…" Warren turned and opened the door.

"Warren I…" Rory whispered. Warren turned and looked at her. "I…" The words weren't coming… nothing at all was coming... her mind had gone completely blank. "I…" She had nothing, absolutely nothing. Warren was standing at her, "I will tell you when your shirts are done." She said quickly.

He stared at her a little surprise, "Okay, well night,"

"Night," Rory said weakly. He closed the door behind him self. Rory fell on her bed throwing herself head face down into her pillow. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Rory looked in each oven carefully. None of the cookies were going to be very good. Most of the kids hadn't rolled them enough and Rory had been to tired to worry about correcting them. Storm wouldn't be happy that these kid's cookies were going to be as yummy as eating raw dough… that in the correct setting can be quite enjoyable. It probably wasn't going to be a good audition for a job as a teacher but Rory was to tired to worry about it right now. She would volunteer to redo the work shop next week.

Bobby looked into the kitchen hopefully but looked crest fallen to see Rory sitting on the counter on her own. "Thanks," She scoffed before yawning.

"Sorry," Bobby said coming into the kitchen, "Just…have you seen Rogue lately?"

Rory thought over the question and her day so far, "Uh not since last night, why?"

"I haven't seen her all day and neither has Peter or Kitty, I am starting to get worried."

"I doubt she has gotten that far." Rory comforted. Bobby leaned against the counter. "You really like her don't you?" Rory asked Bobby looked up at the question.

"Well, yeah." He answered simply.

"How did you know?" Rory asked.

Bobby shrugged. "Didn't…"

"Thanks you are a big help," He laughed quietly.

"Well, sorry, I am going to look out in the garages." Rory nodded. The music video flow on the small T.V. that rested on the top of the fridge switched to a News flash.

"_Havoc has broken out in this local clinic where Worthington Labs have been distributing the cure to willing Mutants. Though everything started calmly enough protesters arrive shortly after the opening and have been giving the police a considerable amount of trouble. Here is our own Lisa Lee at the scene_…."

Rory looked at Bobby who was staring at the T.V. "You don't think…" Rory asked pointing at the T.V.

"I dunno I am going to go down there and see if she is there. Can you tell Storm for me?"

"Yeah sure, be careful Bobby,"

There was no response he was already gone.

* * *

Storm ran a hand through her hair. "I can believe there even is a cure. We don't need a cure, we aren't a disease!" She fumed looking down at the papers she had been marking when Rory had come in. "Do you want the cure?" She asked looking at Rory.

Rory shrugged thinking over the question, "I mean a few years ago defiantly, without a doubt but now I am more secure with my mutation, I wouldn't want to change." Storm nodded at her answer. "But by that token, if I was Rogue I might be making the same decision."

"I don't know how I can help a girl who can't ever have real human contact."

"I don't think you can," Rory said. "Well I better get back to the cookies in the kitchen, just thought I would tell you were Bobby was."

"Thanks Rory," With that Rory left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Rory walked down the hallway and saw Angel looking into the kitchen.

"Hey you," She said brightly. He looked up at her voice.

"Hey," He said quietly giving her a small smile. She smiled back at him.

"I have redone that shirt wanna go and try it on?" She asked. He nodded, "Great,"

Rory lead the way up the stairs to their floor and to her room. She closed the door once they were both in it and looked at Warren. "Right," She stuttered.

Rory went over to the desk and picked up the shirt and handed it to Warren. He pulled off the brown tee shirt he was wearing and tried and failed to replace it with the shirt.

"Can you…?" Rory smiled at the question.

"'Course," She answered.

She walked over and slipped the shirt over his wings. It fit on with much more ease. Warren flexed his wings a little and looked at Rory.

"Well? How does it feel?" She asked smiling at him.

"Good," He said giving her a small smile.

"Great," she said beaming at him, "I will measure it and make a pattern for the shape and apply it to all the other shirts. It should be easy really I mean all…" She had realised she was babbling before she trailed off but couldn't seem to stop. The babbling had come to an end when her fingers had felt under the feathers at the base of Warren's wing and felt a massive scar. "What…"

Warren turning around quickly to face her and ended up knocking over a lamp with one of his wings, he went to pick it up but Rory grabbed his arm to make him face her. His jaw was set but she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"What happened?" She asked simply. He looked from her to the walls around the room as if they were closing in on him. "Come on, Warren you can tell me."

He looked at her, his blue eyes conveying such intensity that it made Rory shiver, but she held his glare. When he finally realised he wasn't going to stare her into submission he looked at the floor.

"It was when I first saw them," He said quietly not looking at Rory. She had an intense sense of foreboding that made the hairs on her neck stand up but she didn't want to run away from it. "I knew my father would never understand, he hated mutants and still does." He looked her in the eye as if challenging her to interrupt him but she stayed silent looking at him. "So I sawed them off." He said simply.

Rory couldn't help but falter at the words, "Your wings…" She stuttered and he continued to stare at her.

"Yes," He said. She shivered imagining how painful that must have been. His eyes had tears in them as if he was reliving the experience.

Rory moved in a flash. She had her arms tightly around his neck. He stood stock still for a few seconds before accepting the hug and wrapping his arms around her. She held him tightly.

"Never be ashamed," She whispered in his ear.

"It's hard," He said honestly, his voice choked with emotion. Rory pulled back a little to look him in the eyes.

"I know, but it gets easier." He nodded looking at her.

"Rory, I…" He started but never got to finish.

"Rory?" Rory sprung out of Warren's arms at the foreign voice. Warren instantly moved to look out the window. Rory turned to see a fifth grader standing in the doorway. The kid had had the decency to blush realising that he had just walked in on something. "Uh I think one of the ovens is on fire," He said to his feet.

"Right," Rory answered back absent-mindedly. She turned and looked at Warren, the closeness of their encounter still in her very being. "I will be back in a little while,"

He looked at her quickly and then nodded. Rory bit her lower lip and followed the kid through the school in a haze. What was Warren going to say to her? There was no point in even trying to guess. Warren was about as easy to read as a letter in Latin.

When she arrived in the kitchen indeed one of the ovens was smoking but it wasn't on fire. After ordering some kids to open all the doors and windows in the kitchen Rory got the cookies out of the oven. They were now shrivelled and black.

The kids collectively moaned. Rory wasn't all that disappointed, she knew if they had been taken out at the right time they still would have been gross, but that wasn't the point.

"I am sorry you guys," She apologized. They all looked at her. "How about I make you guys a chocolate cake tonight, to make up for the lost cookies and then we can try again next weekend."

They kids all nodded in agreement that that was a good plan and slowly left the kitchen so that Rory was left with all the cleaning up.

She quickly dumped the cookies and silently thanked god that she had wrapped all the cookie sheets in tin foil so all she had to do was throw out the foil and put away the multiple cookie sheets.

She dashed back up stair and ran into her room, which was empty. Her heart fell out through her feet. Kitty ran past Rory.

"Hey Kitty, have you seen Warren?" She yelled after Kitty.

"Uh yeah he is in his room!" Kitty yelled back.

"Where are you going?"

"Bobby wants us to meet down stairs!" Rory knew what that meant. Rory nodded.

"Be careful!"

"Will do!" With that Kitty was gone again.

Rory turned and walked down the hall her heart pounding faster and faster as she reached Warren's door. She stood in it for a few seconds. Warren was looking out his window.

Rory looked down at herself. She was wearing a jean skirt that went to her knees and a peasant blouse that had a light pink band of lace around her arms at the elbow and under her bust. Her hair was back in a ponytail.

"Warren?" She said quietly. Warren turned and looked at her. He was pale and looked like he had been given quite a shock. "What's the matter?" Rory said walking into his room.

"I just heard…" He trailed off and looked out the window again.

"Just heard what?" She asked looking at him. "You can trust me Warren."

"I think Magneto is taking the brotherhood to Alcatraz." Rory was struck dumb by the random comment.

"What…how…why?" Was all she was able to stutter.

"I just heard them talking in the hall."

"Who?"

"I am not sure, but I understood what they meant. Magneto is going to Alcatraz to destroy the Labs, the kid, and my father." Warren raved. The sight of the other side of Warren took Rory aback. He was usually so shy, so contained, but now he was…. was…unleashed almost.

Rory shook her head to try and take in the information he was rapidly telling her, "Wait... wait, the kid? What kid?"

Warren shook his head starting to pace. "The cure it comes from the make up of a kid, a mutant. I dunno, his mutation … it drains other mutants of their mutation when around him."

Rory shook her head, "Wait, they are using a mutant to eradicate mutants?"

"I know, ironic right?" Warren said still pacing furiously around his room.

"Just a little, so okay let me see if I have this correct. Magneto and his brotherhood are going to Alcatraz to start this war… or whatever they think it coming is that right?" Rory asked Warren watching him pace.

"Yes," He said.

"Well you have to go there," Rory said simply. Warren stopped pacing and looked at her.

"What?" He said staring at her blankly.

"You have to go there, you will be able to get there before the X-Jet, your dad's there, Warren, Magneto will kill him."

Warren took a few steps closer to Rory, "I am not the solider that you seem to think I am… I am not an X-Man or whatever it is they call them."

"I am not saying you are Warren, but he is your dad you have to help him."

"I don't have to do anything for that man," He said, grabbing Rory by her upper arms and coldly staring into her eyes. Rory stared back with just as much intensity.

"You wanna know what my dad did? He drove me thousands of miles to drag me out of his El Camino and dump me at my grandmother's house. I haven't heard from him since, he could be dead for all I know." Warren's gaze faltered and he let go of her arms. Rory looked at her feet, "You dad doesn't understand Warren," Rory carefully placed her hand on his cheek. "He cares about you, I think… I think he is just scared. He doesn't know how to help you and he thought if he made you normal you would have a better life. He was wrong but that doesn't mean he doesn't care."

Warren looked at Rory and nodded, "You're right, I'll go," He stepped past her but stopped at the door. He turned and looked back at her. "Come with me,"

"Pardon?" Rory said raising her eyebrows. The ground shuddered as the X-Jet came up from under the basketball courts but Rory and Warren didn't notice it.

"Come with me,"

"I can't," She said simply staring at him like he was mad.

"Please, I need you help." Warren said standing in front of her.

"Warren, I can't-"

"Please Rory, I need your help."

"Warren…"

"I need you," Rory looked up at Warren's words.

"What?"

"I need you please come with me, I can't do it without you." Rory looked down at the floor he mind whirling. She felt lightheaded and didn't think that this was all possible. It was ridiculous.

She looked up at him, "Okay," She said quickly. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

They both ran through the mansion until they reached the front door. Warren pulled it open and they both ran out into the driveway. Warren turned and picked up Rory, one arm under her knees the other around her shoulders.

"Hold on," He said simply. He knelt down as Rory wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Did I mention-" Rory started.

Warren kicked off from the ground the. His wings beating furiously propelling them higher and higher.

"I am not good with heights!" Rory screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Warren hit the ground with a considerable amount of force. Rory stumbled out of his arms and stood leaning forward with her arms out in front of her to steady herself. Warren put his arm on her back.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Never…never again," Rory stuttered stumbling to her right again, "Never!" He ponytail was all over the place with a few pieces hanging down in her face. They had traveled with unimaginable speed across the country. Rory had kept her eyes tightly shut the entire flight.

"Are you going to be alright?" Warren asked her. Rory nodded and Warren started running at the fence. Rory could see Alcatraz from where they had landed. It was lit up and she could hear people yelling.

"Warren wait!" Rory yelled. Warren stopped and faced her. Rory ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly returning the kiss.

This wasn't exactly what Rory had pictured as their first kiss but never the less it was perfect in everyway. She pulled back and stared into his eyes, "Be careful." He nodded and reluctantly let go of her and took off jumping the fence.

The fence divided the park in which they had landed with the Bay. The drop off from the fence was around thirty feet. Warren soared into the sky and all Rory could do was wait for him to come back.

* * *

There was a thud and Rory jumped. A man in a business suit had just fallen from the sky about ten feet from her. He scrambled to his feet. He was wearing a suit, had white hair and was balding slightly. He looked scared and unaware of his surroundings. His eyes fell on Rory and she was unsettlingly aware of the fact that he could see her tail and ears.

There was a slight thud as Warren landed next to her. She looked at him and instantly threw her arms around his neck. "Your okay," She whispered in his ear. He looked at her.

"Yeah, I am fine." Rory dropped her arms to her side and looked at the third person again. Warren followed her line of sight to see the man. "Rory, this is my dad."

"Hi," Rory said even though they were still about eight feet apart. The man surveyed Rory and took a few steps back. Rory looked at her feet feeling for the first time in years ashamed of whom she was. Even when Derek had tried to push her from the bridge she didn't feel as bad as when she saw this man's reaction.

"Dad," Warren said advancing to the man. They moved a few more feet from Rory and started talking in hushed voices. It seemed the man wanted Warren to go with him but Warren didn't want to follow.

Rory's tail flicked nervously. She looked around her self. Mutants knew this park for its hostility towards them. Many mutants had been jumped in this area and it wasn't a place that Rory wanted to linger. She saw a drunk stumble around a few feet from them. She wanted to leave and her breath was catching in her throat. She looked back a Warren, his back was too her.

"Hey pretty lady." She looked over startled at the drunk who was steadily getting closer to her. She looked back at Warren but he hadn't heard the man. Rory's breath was quickening. "Hey, you aren't a lady…you're a _mutant_."

Rory was staring to get scared. She could feel her nails grow to claws out of fear she was starting to shake. "Warren," She said but her voice was to quiet and he couldn't hear her.

She looked back at the man who was still stumbling towards her. From where Warren was standing there was no way he would have been able to see the man.

"You disgust me…you and all your kind." The man continued.

"Warren!" She said with more volume. Warren still couldn't hear her.

"Your sick," Rory looked at the man. He was reaching into his trench coat.

"WARREN!" Warren stopped talking and looked over at Rory. She was looking at something he couldn't see.

"There is gonna be one less of you if I can help it!" The man shouted. He drew a gun from his coat.

Rory screamed and turned around so her back was facing the man and there was a bang. She staggered forward a few feet and looked down at herself taking a few deep breaths. She looked at Warren putting her hand over her stomach. He was staring at her his eyes wide with fright and shock.

She stumbled again. She took her hand slowly away from her stomach and Warren could see it too. Blood.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well welcome back my naughty little monkeys, (yeah I watch way to much Craig Ferguson but what is new?) Have I kept you on tender hooks for long enough? I dunno … okay I will update hope you like it!

Chapter Twelve

Rory looked over at Warren. He was standing staring at her. It was as if time was standing still. She slowly stumbled forward and then fell to her knees, then slumped to her side staring up at the big black sky.

"No," Warren yelled running over to her. He knelt beside her, his hands hovering over her wanting instructions on how to make it better, how to help her. "Rory…"

She blinked a few times as if only just seeing him. "Warren… I…." Warren looked over his shoulder; the guy was half way across the park by now. Warren looked back at Rory she was staring at him. "This was where we first met… " She said quietly giving him a small smile. He looked at her.

"Look, Rory, everything is going to be okay, okay?" He found himself telling her looking at the gunshot. Her blood was seeping into her white peasant blouse.

"Warren," He looked at her, she was watching him. "Just so you know, I think I am in love with you."

He couldn't take it all in, "Look you can tell me later kay? I just have to get you some help."

She smiled at him calmly, "Just so you know," She said quietly watching him. Her eyelids fluttered a few time before she closed her eyes.

"No! Rory, stay with me kay? Please Rory stay with me," He said picking her head up off the pavement. "Please, this is my fault. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"I will call an ambulance." Warren father said pulling out a cell phone, "We can get her to a hospital," He said confidently.

"What's the point _Dad_, she is a mutant remember they won't treat her." Warren snapped coldly over his shoulder at his father. He couldn't take his eyes off Rory.

It was his fault; he had begged her to come. She couldn't leave him, he hadn't told her how he felt. He shook his head looking at her and made a decision.

He slipped an arm under her legs and another around her shoulders. He turned to his father. "Call the Towers," He ordered. "Get a doctor there as soon as possible and meet me there," He stretched his wings.

His father nodded slightly taken aback by the proceedings in front of him. The Towers was the apartment building that the Worthington's owned in the city centre of San Francisco. The two top floors were an enormous penthouse that the Worthington's lived in.

"I… I will," His father stuttered. Warren kicked off the ground with as much force as he could muster.

Rory was getting cold as he flew over the harbour. He wouldn't give up on her, he couldn't. He had never flown faster in his life it seemed then when he was trying to save her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Rory's eyes slowly opened. She could see an enormous amount of white. She was lying down and her stomach was killing her. What ever it was she was laying on it was unbelievably comfortable.

She moved her head a little bit and found her entire body was stiff. She moved a little to look around herself. She was in a bedroom that looked like it was out of a castle. She was in a king size four-poster bed. Almost everything in the room was white. It boggled Rory's mind that they were able to keep it so clean.

There was a chest of drawers, a wardrobe, and a dressing table. There was a sofa, a love seat and an armchair in front of an enormous fireplace. The room had to be about as big as her grandmother's entire apartment.

She looked down at her self slowly remembering what happened. She was wearing white pyjamas… and she was lying on her tail. She rolled over on her right side to get more comfortable.

When she rolled over she saw Warren. He was asleep, his head resting on his arms at the side of the bed. Rory couldn't help but smile to her self.

"Hey you," She said quietly, her voice surprisingly gravely.

Warren sat up like he had just been bitten. He looked around for a few seconds and then realised that Rory was awake.

"You're awake," He said staring at her.

"Yeah," She smiled at him. He actually smiled back at her and put his hand over hers. She looked at their intertwined hands and then back at him. "What happened?" She asked. The last moments before she blacked out were pretty hazy.

"You were shot and I got you here, and a doctor preformed surgery and saved you. He said a millimetre in either direction and the shot would have killed you." Warren looked really tired.

Rory smiled at him, "Nine lives remember," He smiled at her squeezing her hand. "Where is here by the way?"

"Oh, your at my dad's place." Rory's eyes widened at the response. "Yeah it was closer then the academy."

"Right…" Rory said swallowing.

"Uh before you blacked out you said something to me." Rory furrowed her brow thinking.

"What did I say?" She asked looking Warren in the eyes.

"You said-

"RORY!" Both of them jumped at the unexpected voice. Rory slowly rolled over to see her grandmother standing in the doorway. In a flash the woman was beside Rory's bed. "Oh thank god you are alright," She said smiling at Rory.

"I didn't know you were here, grandma." Rory said smiling at her grandmother.

"'Course I am, this young man here found me." Rory looked at Warren. He was standing up now and looking at his feet.

"I will leave you two alone for a while." He said and walked quickly out of the room.

"Warren," But the door was already closed. Rory looked at her grandmother, she was smiling all knowingly.

"That boy hasn't left your side since you arrived."

"How long have I been out?" Rory asked rubbing her hand over her head and to rest on her ears. They were black triangles that were the perfect replica of a Siamese cats ear.

"Three days," her grandmother answered.

"Three days! Do the academy know I am here!" Rory said sitting up then instantly regretting it as the pain shot through her stomach. Her grandmother put a firm hand on Rory's shoulder and pushed her back down on to the bed.

"Of course they do, what kind of grandma do you think I am? You have the next two weeks off and any longer if you need the time."

Rory nodded trying to take it all in.

"That boy really loves you hun," Rory looked at her grandmother. "I hope you aren't in too deep. I gotta go, but I will be back later on today to check on you." Rory nodded and kissed her grandmother good-bye.

Rory, with the help of a nurse sat up straighter. Warren came ambling in an hour after Rory's grandmother had left. He looked at her and put his hands in his pockets and gave her a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better thanks," She said smiling at him. "You were saying before my grandma came in…"

"Oh it doesn't matter," He said shrugging off the question.

"It does." Rory said vehemently.

Warren looked at her, "You told me…you thought you might love me."

It came back to Rory in a flood of emotion, tears actually sprung into her eyes as she remembered feeling like she was going to loose everything. The importance of Warren knowing how she felt about him.

"Warren, I…"

"You don't need to explain." He said turning to leave.

"I do though…" He turned back to face her. "Aside from the obvious, I am like a cat. People have to work to gain my trust. Heck it took the Professor seventeen visits before I agreed to go and see the school. Anyway, with you…with you it was different. I knew I could trust you, and … and you wouldn't hurt me." She smiled and gave a watery laugh. "You saved me Warren, and since then I have loved you…and I always will." She shrugged under his gaze.

His mouth was slightly open as if it was all too much to comprehend. Rory stared at her hands on her lap. There was a fast movement and Warren was on the bed beside her. His face was inches away from hers.

All the boldness, which had made her grab him in the park, seemed to melt away from Rory as she sat in front of Warren. He was looking her directly in the eye.

"I loved you since the first moment I saw you falling out of the sky Rory," Her breath caught in her throat.

"Really?" She found herself asking.

"Really," He said quietly leaning in and kissing her. Unlike the hurried kiss they had shared in the park this one was slow and they savoured every minute of it. Warren's lips were warm and soft against Rory's. She put both her hands on either side of his face. Warren put one of his hands over her lap and the other around her as the kiss deepened.

Warren moved, making Rory move to but she hadn't been expecting it and pulled away from him gasping in pain. He wrenched himself away from her.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked turning white. She looked at him taking a few deep breaths and smiled.

"No, exactly the opposite in fact."

"Look why don't we take things slow for a while. We will have time for the rest of it, when you are feeling better."

Rory nodded. "I have to go talk to my dad. I will come back in a little while." Rory nodded as she watched Warren leave the room.

After a few minutes passing she flicked on the T.V. It was South Pacific on the channel she was on. She watched the movie not really taking it in because she was busy considering all possible meanings of 'the rest of it'.

A/N: Now come on really people, you didn't actually think I was going to kill off my main character did you, 'course not. Now this may seem a little final but it isn't over…the thot is only beginning to plicken…or something like that lol.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers! Your reviews make me want to update sooner so keep 'em coming! Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter Fourteen

Rory opened her eyes slowly. She rolled over in the bed and regretted it immensely as pain shot through her entire body. A nurse was standing beside the bed looking over the clipboard. Rory moaned and the nurse looked at her with a small sadistic smile.

"Why do I hurt so much?" Rory asked wrapping an arm around her stomach protectively.

"You were shot." The nurse said simply. Rory didn't like this woman.

"I know that but I didn't hurt this much yesterday."

"The doctor has backed down you morphine so as to avoid addiction." Rory rolled her eyes.

"So thoughtful of him," She snarled. The nurse gave a little laugh.

"It will get easier," With that she left Rory alone.

The pain shot through her stomach continually as she lay there staring at the ceiling for lack of anything else to do. Her mind ran over yesterday's events. Warren had told her he loved her and she had said the same back.

Instead of an enormous feeling of joy Rory felt slightly hollow. Maybe it was because she nearly died, or maybe it was because of all the morphine she had been on but maybe telling Warren she loved him had been a bit of a jump.

She ran a hand over her face thinking over the words. Rory had only had one boyfriend and he tried to kill her. She had only known Warren for no more then a week and they hadn't even been on a date and now they were in love?

She sat up in bed. She knew she felt something for Warren… something strong but was it really love? Her grandmother was right; maybe she was in too deep for her own good.

The door opened wrenching Rory from her thoughts. Warren walked into her room.

"Hey," He said quietly coming to a halt beside her bed. She gave him a weak smile.

"Hey yourself."

"How are you feeling?"

"Eh, hard to say really, sore." Rory nodded thinking over her answer. She was more then sore but she didn't want Warren to be worrying her. She looked at him and found him gazing at her. It made her feel funny. The Warren Rory knew could barely hold a glance let alone gaze at someone. He seemed to change personalities right in front of her and she didn't know what to make of it. "Does you dad mind that I am staying here because I could go to my grandma's, it wouldn't be a problem for her."

Warren shook his head, "No, dad says it is fine, seems he's 'seen the light' as he says."

"Oh?"

"Yeah while you were out we got to talking and shared some important stuff."

"Really?" Rory said smiling at Warren.

"Yeah."

"You think things will be okay between you two again?"

"I dunno about that but there has been progress." He nodded at Rory.

"When do the doctors think I will be able to go back to school?"

"Uh in few days," Warren said Rory nodded thinking it was going to be a long few days.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Rory stood in front of the Towers and stood looking out over the enormous black limousine waiting for Rory and Warren. Warren was smiling at her reaction, "Wow," was all she could manage.

Warren laughed, "Yeah I know it is a little over powering when you first see it."

Rory looked at him, "Just a little," He smiled at her.

"Come on," He took her hand and they walked down the steps to get in the vehicle.

It had been a few days and Rory had been given a clean bill of health and ready to travel back to school. At this news Warren was almost as excited as she was. He had taken her out through the city and shopping.

Rory had been taken aback by the number of things he bought her and quick frankly she felt weird accepting them but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

She was wearing a red dress that stopped at her knee with a halter-top style top, and beige over coat that he had bought for her. She had been given an enormous array of hair bands of almost any colour for her ears.

As she sat in the back of the limousine she watched the skyscrapers pass the window as they headed for the airport. She felt so out of place. She looked at Warren. His elbow was resting on the door and his head was on his hand, he was looking at her with an all-knowing smile on his face, Rory forced a smile back at him.

She was looking forward to getting back to school were she felt more like one of his equals. He didn't make her feel like she was below him but she felt like that in herself looking around the penthouse in which he grew up, going shopping in stores her grandma and her used to just window shop in, sitting in the limo that would take him to school when he was younger, whether she liked it or not Warren and her were very different people.

The plane flight was long and the drive to the school seemed even longer. Rory was thrilled to be back in her own room. She felt more comfortable. She went through the motions of telling Jubilee what happened, but that was all, the other students were told she went to see her grandmother again.

Jubilee sat and stared at her from the end of Rory's bed. "So you don't love him?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that," Rory said feeling completely lost in herself, "Oh I dunno how I feel anymore, I mean I really do care about Warren, and not exactly in a purely platonic way either but I dunno, how do I know I love him?"

Jubilee stared at her friend, "They say when you look death in the face your priorities become crystal clear."

Rory lay back, "Yeah but then I wouldn't have to deal with the fall out, I would be dead, but lucky me not this time."

"You can't mean that," Jubilee said calmly.

"I don't I am thrilled I am alive just wish I hadn't gone to that extent, telling Warren I loved him? I mean come on."

Jubilee shook her head, "All is fair in love and war,"

Rory sat up and stared at her friend, "How in the hell does that help me?" Rory demanded.

Jubilee shrugged, "Dunno, just thought it would sound wise."

Rory glared, "Thanks big help." Jubilee laughed.

"Look I have to get to bed, just tell Warren the truth, if he does love you then he will understand." Rory nodded biting on her lower lip. "Oh by the way, Kitty, Rogue, and I are going into town tomorrow to by grad dresses, you wanna come?"

Rory looked at her friend, "I though you were going to wait a year and then grad?"

Jubilee shrugged, "Yeah but I plan to stay on at the school so there isn't much point, anyway Peter asked so I am going with him. So you wanna come?"

Rory nodded, "'Course. I will talk to Storm tomorrow, I think I want to grad early too."

Jubilee nodded, "Kay, night,"

"Night,"

Rory lay back in bed, not only did she have a major crisis with Warren but now she had to get a dress for Grad. Just what she needed. She also needed a date. Rory supposed that it was implied that Warren would go with her. She would ask him just to be sure tomorrow.

When did life get so complicated? 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: doo- doo- doo that was me singing I am back seems like I haven't updated in an age, well now I am back for more! And to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, doesn't it suck when you are in a relationship like that! It certainly does! Enjoy the next chapter

Chapter Sixteen

Rory lay on her bed. She was completely and utterly exhausted. The mere prospect of asking Warren had been rather scary even though it appeared they both loved each other. He actually seemed uncomfortable about the whole idea.

"_You want me to go to prom?" Warren asked her with his eyebrows raised. _

"_Yeah," She said as brightly as she could manage without letting the butterflies in her stomach eat her entire body. _

"_Oh, well shouldn't you go with someone who is in your grade…or actually went to the school?" Rory had been slightly taken aback by the response. It sounded like he was trying to get out of it; maybe he was having the same doubts as she was. _

"_Well…um, anyone who is younger then twenty five is allowed to attend as a guest of one of the students and I just thought you would want to check it out." She said. _

"_Yeah sure, I would love to, I have to get a tux though." _

"_I am sure the guys can help you out in that department._"

It was as if an enormous gap was between them that hadn't been there before had just appeared. Maybe Rory was a little immature to know what love really was.

She looked up at the knock on her door. Kitty was standing smiling at her.

"Hey," She said more brightly then Rory felt.

"Hey," Rory said sitting up slowly.

"All the girls are going to the big girls bathroom at the end of the hall so we can get ready together." Kitty said coming into the room.

"Oh right okay," Rory said getting up slowly and going over to her closet to get her dress.

"What's with you?" Kitty asked sitting on Rory's bed.

"Nothing,"

"_Right_,"

"I am just tired I guess,"

"It is prom in four hours and you are _tired_?" Rory looked at Kitty.

"For someone who is going stag you sound awfully happy."

Kitty shrugged, "Eh, stag? Nothing, I am an independent strong young women who does not need a man to complete herself," Rory raised her eyebrows, Kitty shrugged, "Honestly? I am bummed but I think I will survive."

Rory smiled at her friend, "You can dance with Warren if you want," She said.

"Thanks but I think he might implode he is so shy!"

Rory laughed, "Yeah, I am starting to learn that once you know him Warren isn't so shy." Rory stretched to get down her make up kit.

"Oh?" Kitty asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah," Rory got down on her knees to get the new shoes she had bought that were still in the box at the back of her closet. Rory stood up with the box and pulled her dress carefully out of the closet.

It was navy blue, off the shoulder and it stopped at the knee and had a tight fit until her waist in which it ballooned out in a beautiful taffeta. Rory loved it.

"Ready?" Kitty asked standing up.

Rory nodded and the girls left.

Once they were all in the bathroom they all started getting ready together. Rogue had a green dress that was sleeveless and fell nicely to the ground. Jubilee was wearing a yellow chamsung with interact golden embroidery. Kitty was wearing a baby doll style dress that ended at the knee; it was red with a black band under her bust.

They all went down stairs. The guys all looked great in their tuxes. Bobby was wearing your standard black and white. Peter was wearing an all black tux. And Warren was wearing a black and white tux as well only it had a vest instead of a cummerbund like Bobby's.

The dance hall looked amazing. There were a few other students there, some of the grade-elevens were allowed to attend and of course a few other mutants from different part of the country who went to normal school were there.

The evening was amazing. As things were winding down Warren asked Rory out onto the terrace to talk for a while.

Rory stood in the cool night taking in the beauty of the evening. She looked at Warren and he smiled at her, she smiled back.

"You look amazing tonight," Warren said quietly looking at her. Rory blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad your self." He smiled at the comment.

"Thanks," He said Rory stared at him. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "I was talking to my dad today,"

Rory looked at him and smiled, "Really? What did he say?"

"He said that he wanted me to move back to San Francisco." Rory's smile faltered as she stared at him.

"Oh?" Was all she could manage. It felt like her heart had fallen out from her chest.

Warren nodded, "Yeah, he said he wouldn't apologize from inventing the cure, but he accepted that I didn't want it, and would like to try and rebuild our relationship."

"R… Really? Are you planning to go?" She asked staring.

Warren shrugged, "Yeah I think I am going to go." Rory stared at him. "I mean I can't stay in a private school for the rest of my life." Rory didn't see the problem in that plan, "And I wanted to ask you something."

Warren took her hand in his. She stared at them and then at Warren, he looked a little pale but determined as ever, "Warren," She said quietly but he ignored her.

"I want you to come with me," He said taking a step closer to her. Rory's eye widen as she looked at him.

"Wow," Was all she could say, she felt a little woozy. She looked at him and found him staring at her expectantly. "Warren, I am seventeen, your twenty two."

"That is only five years," He said shrugging.

"I know but five years is a lot of growing up," Rory slowly slid her hand from his. He stared at her.

"What?" He asked.

Rory felt tears in her eyes, "Warren, I am sorry but I can't come with you," He just stared at her, "It isn't that I don't love you, or care about you, but… I mean, you know what you want to do with you life and I haven't even graduated high school yet." She shrugged. "I just think we should wait until we are both sure that this is what we want before we move in together." She said staring at him.

He moved closer to her until they were only millimetres apart, "Look Rory, I know this is what I want, if you are worried about you education then you can go to school in San Francisco, any school you want,"

Rory shook her head, "I don't want you to pay for my education Warren," She said. He looked at her.

"But I want to, I want us to be together." Rory felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Warren, we have only known each other for about at tops three weeks. We don't know anything about each other,"

"We can learn it all in California." He said imploringly.

"I am sorry Warren, I really care about you but I can't come to California with you." She said firmly staring at his chest. She couldn't look him in the eye. Warren shifted his weight from one foot to the other and she could hear him sigh.

His hand came up to her cheek and rested there. His thumb wiped away a tear. Rory looked up at him. "I understand that you can't come with me but I just want you to know, that I love you and you can follow me anytime. I will wait for you,"

Rory's breath caught in her throat. She wished more then anything her grandmother was there to tell her what to do.

"I am sorry," She said before turning into the mansion. She ran up to her room leaving Warren standing out on the terrace.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Rory stood out in front of the mansion on the gravel driveway and felt her heart break. She slowly put her arms up and around Warren's neck in a tight hug. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Remember what I said?" He said quietly so she could only hear.

Rory nodded tears filling her eyes, "I will,"

He gave her a quick smile and got into the cab. Rory felt her heartbeat quicken. She felt Storm put her arm around Rory's shoulders in a half hug as they watched the cab pull away.

Rory bit her lower lip.

"Come on, lets go back inside," Storm said directing Rory off the driveway.

In a haze Rory wandered out onto the roof. Tears were still in her eyes. He was gone and there wasn't much chance of her ever seeing him again. She looked at her watch and saw that he would have just arrived at the airport.

She walked over to the railing and leaned against it as a cool breeze worked its way around her.

Rory heard the door open behind her. She turned and saw Peter come out onto the roof.

He looked at Rory and came over to her until he was standing beside her. He gave her a soft smile, "Kitty said you looked pretty upset. How you doing Pussy Cat?"

Rory didn't have the energy to tell him to not call her that, or lie and say she is fine. The tears that she had been struggling to keep back broke her final barrier and rolled down her cheeks, "Not so good," She said accepting his comforting hug. "I can't believe he is gone."

After a few minutes of comforting words on Peter's part Rory calmed down. They were leaning on the railing beside each other talking.

"So wait, wait a minute. Warren said he loved you?"

"Yes,"

"You said you loved him?"

"Yes,"

"He saved your life twice?"

"Yes,"

"And he offered you to go with him and you said _no_…"

Rory was about to say yes but didn't, "Well if you put it that way of course it sounds stupid."

"Oh sorry, I am just trying to work out your thought process on this one."

"Peter, I am seventeen,"

"Eighteen next weekend,"

"Yeah… wait how did you know that?"

"Same birthday as my younger sister," He answered making a motion with his hand that she should continue.

"I am eighteen, I don't know what I want."

He looked at her, "From where I am standing it seems you want him,"

Rory opened her mouth to argue but Peter stopped her, "Rory, you do this to yourself all the time, you over think the good things and complicate them. You did it to the school, you did it to your gift, you did it with me, and now you are doing it with Warren." Rory looked at Peter, he was staring back at her, "Eventually you are going to have to accept that you can't always control every aspect of your life."

"You're missing the point." Rory said to him he shook his head.

"No I am not, you thought you were moving to fast, you didn't know how to stand on your feet because you didn't know what was coming, so you made yourself freak out. I am not a psychology major for nothing ya know." Rory looked at him.

"But it is too late, I have lost him now,"

Peter shook his head, "You can't give up like that if you want him you gotta fight for him!" Rory stared at Peter.

"Why are you…?"

"Convincing you to go after another guy?" Peter finished her sentence for her. She nodded.

"'Cause Pussy Cat, you love him not me, that was how the cards fell, no point in fighting it."

Rory looked at her feet, "How can you be so comfortable with that, and if so why should I fight for Warren?"

"Firstly there is nothing I can do and that is why I am so comfortable with it, and secondly you should fight for Warren because he loves you back."

Rory stared out over the driveway then back at Peter, "Can I borrow your truck?"

"'Course," He handed her the keys.

"Thanks Peter,"

He nodded, "Go get him back,"

Rory smiled and turned and ran down from the roof.

A/N: Ah nothing like a little fluff in the afternoon…well actually it is evening now but afternoon sounds better. Yeah a little cheesy but some cheese is good, if you want serious read one of my other fics, for everyone else more is soon to follow


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Rory had never been a very good driver but this was ridiculous even for her. She was breaking every rule of the road she knew of but didn't care.

She screeched to a halt in front of the departures terminal and ran inside with the blue Chevrolet pick up truck half on the curb and half off.

Rory ran through the crowds not caring that her tail and ears were in plain sight. One women screamed, another shuffled her children to their gate, and one man actually yelled out 'Fight the power,' to her and if she had heard him she would have probably have laughed but all she could hear was her own heart beat.

She was still in International with Domestic nowhere in sight. She was running faster then she ever had before in her life.

"Now boarding Flight 10-15 for San Francisco," The voice came over the loud speaker; Rory was crying she wasn't going to make it.

She saw someone heading to the check in. It looked like he had been waiting to the last minute to leave. He was wearing a big brown over coat.

"WARREN!" Rory screamed. He stopped and turned and saw her.

She didn't stop running and slammed into him throwing her arms around his neck. "I am sorry," She said in between her tears, "I am sorry I don't know what happened I got scared but I know what I want now…. I want you."

He pulled back and looked at her, "You sure?"

He asked, and Rory nodded frantically.

"Sir? Are you for flight 10-15?" Rory and Warren both looked at the lady behind the check in counter. She took a double take at Rory and shoved her seat on wheels backwards.

"Un no," Warren said quietly. Rory looked at him. "We can go to San Francisco together."

She smiled at him, "I am sorry it took me so long," She whispered.

He smiled down at her, "I would have waited forever for you."

And right there in front of the entire airport Warren leaned down and kissed Rory.

The End

A/N: Yes well that is all, I hope everyone enjoyed it a good deal! ttfn!


End file.
